1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of security tags, and more particularly, to hard tags which are coupled to articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many apparel items are tagged (i.e., a security device or element applied) at the source. These security devices may comprise electronic article surveillance (EAS) elements, radio frequency identification (RFID) elements or combinations of such security devices, etc., and which can be wirelessly detected at business portals, e.g., store exits or points of sale (POS), etc. to prevent or diminish theft from the business. Most conventional hard tags on the market utilize a metallic pin and lock mechanism to secure the tag to an article (e.g., clothing) for protecting the article against theft. Once the hard tag is then installed on or with the article, to prevent any broken sewing needle from imbedding itself into the clothing and possibly causing harm to the end user, especially children, the article is subjected to a required needle detector test. The needle detector (e.g., the HN-25 Needle Detector by Hashima Co. Ltd. of Japan) senses a change in magnetic field and alarms if a ferrous metal enters into its sensing field; these detectors typically have two settings based on the quantity of iron in a steel ball of 0.8 mm (high) or 1.2 mm (low). There are also significant legal liabilities if a broken needle leaves the factory.
Conventional security tags such as EAS hang tags, sewn-in woven tags, and drop-in-pocket tags are non-ferrous, light weight, low cost, and deactivatable, but they are not visually-deterring and cannot be secured (at least in part) prior to harsh manufacturing conditions (e.g., stone-washing of jeans). Furthermore, EAS hang tags attached by a plastic strap and un-attached drop-in-pocket tags can easily be removed and are not secure.
Magnetic hard tags are visually deterring and secure (by a metal pin), but they are not non-ferrous, light weight, low cost, deactivatable, or capable of being secured prior to harsh manufacturing conditions. Rather, these tags must be removed at checkout (rather than being deactivated), and are normally secured by a metal (ferrous) pin after the object to be tagged has undergone any harsh manufacturing conditions.
In addition, the actual tagging of the security device/element to the apparel can affect the presentation of the apparel by either puncturing the apparel (e.g., pin and receptacle) or by adhering to the apparel, or by being embedded (e.g., sewn) within the apparel. Further, the weight of the tag may distort or wrinkle the fabric when the apparel is positioned on the hanger, the mannequin, or other display.
This is most apparent in many apparel items such as intimates, bathing suits and accessories but also occurs with soft goods. Soft goods include homeware items such as bedding, towels, fabrics, etc. Thus, these types of goods do not favor the known security devices and methods for attaching such devices due to the size of the goods or the invasive nature of the products known in the art. The attachment of a security device embedded in packaging for apparel, linens and soft goods is known in the art. A woven label such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,265 (Bleckmann, et al.) has an embedded EAS or RFID device.
The method of attaching such a woven label by a sewing machine is also known in the art. Other methods are disclosed where the device is embedded within a paper ticket, price tag or hang tag (swing ticket). These products are also attached by known methods. By way of example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,684 (Becker); U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,489 (Loemaker, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,953 (Elston); and EP 1171300 (Bleckmann, et al.). But as discussed above, sewn-in woven tags are not visually-deterring and cannot be secured (at least in part) prior to harsh manufacturing conditions.
Moreover, where RFID security devices are used, many people have an apprehension with such devices when they are used in connection with personal items because it harbors connotations of invasion of privacy. RFID security devices typically include a memory regarding the item itself. Where such security devices are sewn into apparel, people are reluctant to purchase apparel that may permanently contain a device that may store information and which cannot be removed without damaging the apparel. Thus, the use of RFID security devices tends to increase the “impact” of such security devices on apparel.
One solution, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0026809 (A Ser. No. 11/237,368 filed Sep. 28, 2005), entitled “Theft Deterrent Device,” which is owned by the same Assignee, namely, Checkpoint Systems, Inc., as the present application, and which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses several embodiments, one of which (referred to as a “slotted EAS tag holder”) has a housing and an attachment cable, but the attachment cable can only be attached to the article by being attached to the housing. As a result, this security tag cannot undergo harsh manufacturing conditions. In addition, this security tag does not utilize a deactivatable security element.
Another solution is that disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0225485 (A Ser. No. 12/482,934, filed Jun. 11, 2009), entitled “Security Hard Tag with Attachment Clip and Method for Attaching and Detaching” and which is owned by the same Assignee, namely, Checkpoint Systems, Inc., as the present application. In particular, A Ser. No. 12/482,934 discloses a non-ferrous, light weight, low cost, secure, and visually-deterring tag; however, this tag is not deactivatable and cannot undergo harsh manufacturing conditions.
To overcome these problems, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0018716 (A Ser. No. 12/887,229 filed Sep. 21, 2010) entitled “Two-Stage Universal Security Hard Tag and Method for Attaching and Detaching” and which is owned by the same Assignee, namely, Checkpoint Systems, Inc., as the present application, and which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a deactivatable whose working portion is not installed until after the harsh manufacturing conditions.
However, in view of the foregoing, there remains a need for a security tag that can combine the qualities of being non-ferrous, light weight, low cost, re-usable, secure, visually-deterring, and capable of being attached (at least in part) at the source (e.g., a garment factory) prior to harsh manufacturing conditions (e.g., stone washing of jeans).